lostpediafandomcom-20200229-history
List of deaths
This is a comprehensive, chronological list of deaths that have occurred within the show. Pre-crash deaths }} *'Claudia' is bludgeoned to death with a rock by Mother. *The entire village of The Man in Black's people killed, possibly by Mother. *'Mother' is stabbed to death by her adopted son, the Man in Black. *'The Man in Black's physical body' dies after Jacob exposes him to the Source. *'Isabella' dies from an unnamed disease. *'Unnamed Doctor' accidentally killed by Richard Alpert. *'Magnus Hanso' dies when the Black Rock is shipwrecked, later buried by an unknown individual near the ship. *'Unknown number of slaves and Black Rock officers' killed during the shipwreck of the Black Rock. }} *'Two unnamed slaves' and Ignacio stabbed by Jonas Whitfield after the crash of the Black Rock. *The Man in Black in his black smoke form kills the remaining crew of the Black Rock including Pierce and Jonas Whitfield. *'18 American soldiers' are murdered by the Others under Alpert's command in 1954, including Jones, Cunningham, Mattingly, Smith, Monroe and Boyd.("Jughead") *'Emily Linus' dies shortly after giving birth to Ben. *'Warren Ford' kills his wife Mary and then shoots himself in a murder-suicide. *Eko shoots an old man to save Yemi from having to do so. *'Two unnamed DHARMA members' in the polar bear cave die of an unknown cause around this time. *'Roger Linus' is gassed to death by Ben. }} *The other members of the DHARMA Initiative, roughly 40 in total and including Horace Goodspeed, Amy Goodspeed, Pierre Chang, Fern, Buzz and Wayne die in the Purge. *'Nadine' is killed by the Monster. Montand dies at some point after the Monster rips his arm off. Danielle Rousseau kills the other members of her Science team, her partner Robert, Brennan and Lacombe believing them to have the "sickness" due to the Monster. *'Theresa' breaks her neck while falling down the stairs. *Sayid is part of a firing squad executing an unnamed would-be bomber. *The man wearing red shoes is killed by falling scaffolding. }} *Sayid shoots Omar. *'Sam Toomey' commits suicide. *'Peter Talbot' is killed under mysterious circumstances, presumably by Anthony Cooper. *'Radzinsky' allegedly commits suicide by shotgun. *Libby says that her husband David Smith died after an illness. *'Adam Rutherford' dies from injuries sustained in a car accident as a result of Jack choosing to save his wife-to-be, Sarah, instead. }} *'Two unnamed people' die on a platform that Hurley believes he caused to collapse because of his weight. *Kate blows up Wayne Janssen while he sleeps. *'Dr. Edmund Burke' is hit by a bus. *Eko kills two Moroccan drug dealers. *'Yemi' dies in the Army attack on Eko's gang, Olu dies as well. Goldie flies the plane, it crashes on the Island, where he dies. }} *Emeka kills an unnamed blind woman. *Eko kills Emeka and his gang with a machete. *'Tom Brennan' is mistakenly shot by a security guard in the car Kate is using as a getaway vehicle. *'Jae Lee' commits suicide. *'Sabine' dies of complications in her pregnancy. Juliet has seen 8 Other women, including Henrietta, die of complications in their pregnancy. *'Tito Reyes' dies of a heart attack. *Jack's operation on Angelo Busoni fails and Busoni dies. *'Tricia Tanaka' and her camera man are killed when a meteorite strikes Mr. Cluck's Chicken Shack with them inside. }} *An unknown person leaps from Hurley's accountant's building. *Christian Shephard, performing surgery while drunk, severs pregnant patient Beth's hepatic artery, causing her to bleed to death. *Assuming that the basis of Ben's fake story is true, the real Henry Gale crashed on the Island in his hot air balloon and soon died. *Jason McCormack shoots Ana Lucia killing her unborn child. Months later, Ana Lucia shoots Jason to death in revenge. *'Susan Lloyd' dies of a blood disorder. *'Christian Shephard' dies of a heart attack in Sydney. }} *Sawyer kills Frank Duckett, thinking that he's the real Sawyer. *'Howard L. Zukerman' is poisoned by Nikki and Paulo. *'Essam Tasir' commits suicide. *'Kelvin Joe Inman' is accidentally killed by Desmond, an event which inadvertantly causes the crash of Oceanic Flight 815. Post-crash deaths Season 1 }} *Roughly 253 people die in the initial crash of Oceanic Flight 815. The only survivors are in the middle section, the tail and the cockpit, all of which land in different places (most deaths were not shown). *'Gary Troup' is sucked into one of the plane's engine and dies. *Captain Seth Norris is killed by The Monster. *'Edward Mars', severely injured in the crash, is suffocated by Jack. *'Barbara Joanna Miller' drowns in a riptide. *'Scott Jackson' is killed, presumably by Ethan (death not shown). ("Homecoming") }} *'Ethan Rom' is gunned down by Charlie. ("Homecoming") *'Boone Carlyle' falls in the drug smugglers' plane and dies of an internal hemorrhage. *'Dr. Leslie Arzt' is blown up while handling dynamite. Season 2 *'Shannon Rutherford' is accidentally shot by Ana Lucia. *'2 unnamed male Others' are killed by Eko. ("The Other 48 Days") *'3 unnamed tailies' die from injuries sustained in the crash (deaths not shown). ("The Other 48 Days") *'Donald' dies from an infection of a leg injury. ("The Other 48 Days") }} *Ana Lucia kills Jennifer. ("The Other 48 Days") *'Nathan' is killed by Goodwin. ("The Other 48 Days") *'Goodwin Stanhope' is killed by Ana Lucia. ("The Other 48 Days") *'Ana Lucia Cortez' is shot in the chest by Michael. *'Libby Smith' is accidentally shot by Michael and later dies from her injuries. *An unnamed Other is killed by Sawyer. Season 3 *'Colleen Pickett' is shot by Sun and later dies from her injuries. }} *'Eko' is killed by the Monster. *'Danny Pickett' is shot by Juliet. *'Beatrice Klugh' is shot by Mikhail at her request. *'Nikki Fernandez' and Paulo are accidentally buried alive and suffocate, having been found paralysed and believed to be dead. *'Anthony Cooper' is strangled to death by Sawyer in the brig of the Black Rock. ("The Brig") *'Ivan', Diane, and 3 Unnamed Others are blown up in the ambush on the Survivors' beach camp by Sayid and Bernard. ("Through the Looking Glass") }} *'Matthew' and Luke are shot by Jin. ("Through the Looking Glass") *Hurley runs Ryan Pryce over with a DHARMA van. ("Through the Looking Glass") *Sayid breaks Jason's neck with his legs. ("Through the Looking Glass") *Sawyer shoots Tom Friendly, even though he had surrendered. ("Through the Looking Glass") *'Greta' and Bonnie are both shot by Mikhail in the Looking Glass. ("Through the Looking Glass") }} *'Mikhail Bakunin' is killed when he detonates a grenade outside the Looking Glass (death was confirmed). ("Through the Looking Glass") *'Charlie Pace' drowns as a result of the detonation. ("Through the Looking Glass") *'Isabel' died under unknown circumstances. ("Season 3") Season 4 (On Island) }} *'Naomi Dorrit' dies of a stab wound inflicted by Locke throwing a knife in her back, causing her to later bleed out. ("Confirmed Dead") *'Brandon' dies after "acting crazy" when he and Minkowski attempt to reach the Island. ("The Constant") *'George Minkowski' dies after experiencing the effects of time travel. ("The Constant") *'Regina' jumps from the Kahana into the ocean. ("Ji Yeon") *'Karl Martin' is shot by Keamy or one of his men. ("Meet Kevin Johnson") *'Danielle Rousseau' is shot by Keamy or one of his men. ("Meet Kevin Johnson") }} *'Doug', Jerome and an unnamed female crash survivor are killed by Keamy or one of his men. An unnamed female survivor goes missing and is presumably killed as well. ("The Shape of Things to Come") *'Alex Rousseau' is shot in the head by Keamy. ("The Shape of Things to Come") *'Mayhew' is attacked by The Monster, ("The Shape of Things to Come") and later dies from his injuries. ("Cabin Fever") *'Rays throat is slit by Keamy, who throws his body into the ocean. ("Cabin Fever") His body had washed up on the island two days before. ("The Shape of Things to Come") *'Captain Gault' is shot dead by Keamy. ("Cabin Fever") }} *'Kocol, '''Lacour and Redfern are killed by the Others (Lacour's death is debatable). ("There's No Place Like Home, Parts 2 & 3") *'Omar' is blown up by a grenade. ("There's No Place Like Home, Parts 2 & 3") *'Martin Keamy' is stabbed twice in the neck by Ben and despite Locke's attempts to save him, he dies. ("There's No Place Like Home, Parts 2 & 3") *'Michael Dawson' dies in the Kahana explosion. ("There's No Place Like Home, Parts 2 & 3") *The remainder of the Kahana crew including Hendricks, Jeff and 3 unnamed crash survivors die when the boat explodes. ("There's No Place Like Home, Parts 2 & 3") (Off Island) }} *'Nadia' is killed by Ishmael Bakir. *'Peter Avellino' shot by Sayid, working as an assassin for Benjamin Linus. *'Elsa' is shot by Sayid after discovering that she is a spy. *One of the Bedouins is shot by Ben. ("The Shape of Things to Come") *'Ishmael Bakir' is shot by Sayid. *'An unnamed Man' is killed by Sayid in a car outside the Santa Rosa Mental Health Institute. Season 5 (On Island - Present Timeline) }} *Ajira 316 co-pilot Peter Ross is impaled by a tree branch when the plane crashes into Hydra island. ("Namaste") *'Rupa Krishnavani' is thrown badly in the cabin before the plane crashed. ("316") ("Namaste") *'Caesar' is shot by Ben. ("Dead is Dead") *'Jacob' is stabbed to death by Ben. ("The Incident") (On Island - Time Flashes and 1970s) }} *'Neil "Frogurt"' is burnt to death after being shot with a flaming arrow. ("The Lie") *'17 unnamed crash survivors', including Craig and Steve Jenkins are killed in the flaming arrow attack (debatable). ("The Lie") *'Mattingly' is killed by Locke. ("The Lie") *'2 unnamed crash survivors' are blown up. ("Jughead") *'Cunningham' is killed by Charles Widmore. ("Jughead") *'Charlotte Lewis' dies from the effects of time travel. ("This Place is Death") }} *'Paul', a DHARMA Initiative member, is shot and killed by an Other. *'2 Unnamed male Others' are shot by Sawyer and Juliet. ("LaFleur") *'Alvarez' is killed when his metal filling rips through his head. *'2 unnamed DHARMA Initiative' members are shot by Jack in the Barracks shootout. ("The Incident Part 1") *'Daniel Faraday' is shot by his mother, Eloise Hawking. ("The Variable") }} *'Erik' is shot by Sayid when he attempts to stop Kate from leaving. ("Follow the Leader") *'6 DHARMA Initiative members' are shot by Jack, Kate and Juliet in the Battle at the Swan, including Radzinsky's gunmen and Walter. ("The Incident Part 2") *'Phil' is impaled on a metal Rod during the Incident. ("The Incident Part 2") (Off Island) *'Ivan Andropov' is shot by Sayid while he is working as an assassin for Ben. }} *'Matthew Abaddon' is shot by Ben. ("The Life and Death of Jeremy Bentham") *Ben strangles John Locke to death. ("The Life and Death of Jeremy Bentham") *'Sayid' kills an unnamed man by throwing off the balcony outside the safe house. ("Because You Left") *'Sayid' kills an unnamed man by impaling him on several knives inside a dishwasher in the safe house. ("Because You Left") Season 6 *'Juliet Burke' succumbs to her wounds and dies in Sawyers's arms. }} *'Bram and the other 3 members of Ilana's group', including Salinger, Burnette and Wolfe are slaughtered by the Monster. *'Sayid Jarrah' is shot by Roger Linus and drowns while the Others try to revive him, but is later revived supposedly by The Man in Black. *'Aldo' is shot by Claire. ("What Kate Does") *'Justin' is axed by Claire. ("Lighthouse") *'Dogen' is drowned by Sayid. ("Sundown") *'Lennon' gets his throat slit by Sayid. ("Sundown") *Roughly 30 Others who chose not to leave the Temple are killed by the Man in Black in its smoke monster form. ("Sundown") *'18 Ajira Survivors including Roxanne and Jed' were found dead in a ditch. ("Recon") }} *'Simmons' is accidentally killed in the solenoid chamber. ("Happily Ever After") *''' One of Widmore's men''' is killed by Sayid helping Desmond escape. ("Happily Ever After") *'Ilana' is blown up while handling dynamite. ("Everybody Loves Hugo") *'5 Others' are killed by the mortal attack by Charles Widmore. ("The Last Recruit") *'5 of Widmore's men, including Seamus' are killed by The Man in Black. ("The Candidate") }} *'One of Widmore's unnammed male men' and Wheeler at the Ajira plane are killed by The Man in Black. ("The Candidate") *'5 of Widmore's men' are killed at the dock. ("The Candidate") *'Sayid Jarrah' is blown up with C4 saving his friends. ("The Candidate") *'Sun Kwon' and Jin Kwon drown in the submarine explosion. ("The Candidate") *'An unnammed male Widmore's men' and the sub captain drown after the bomb is detonated on the Submarine. ("The Candidate") }} *'Zoe' has her throat slit by The Man in Black. ("What They Died For") *'Charles Widmore' is shot by Ben. ("What They Died For") *'The Man in Black' is shot by Kate Austen and is then pushed off the cliff to his death by Jack Shephard. ("The End") *'Jack Shephard' is stabbed by The Man in Black and later dies from his wounds after repairing The Source. ("The End") Flash sideways deaths }} *'Martin Keamy', Omar and a henchman are killed by Sayid Jarrah. ("Sundown") *'Mikhail Bakunin' shot by Jin-Soo Kwon. See also * Death * Ironic deaths * Main character kill count Category:Lists Category:Season 1 characters Category:Season 2 characters Category:Season 3 characters Category:Season 4 characters Category:Season 5 characters Category:Season 6 characters